


Change of Heart

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-10
Updated: 2002-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim changes his mind and pisses off Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

"I can't do it, Blair." Jim stepped out on the balcony and gazed at the night sky.

Blair followed his partner outside. "I thought we had decided this. Hell, Jim. We've been discussing it for the past two weeks." He stabbed his fingers through his long hair, pushing it off his face. "You gave me your blessing." 

The detective looked down at the deserted street below. "I know I did." 

Blair grabbed Jim by his arm, encouraging the man to look at him. "Why the sudden turnaround? What's made you change your mind? You were all smiles when he showed up this afternoon. What's different now?" 

Jim stared at his lover, his gaze tracing the man's concerned features. "I... I just don't think I can do it." Lowering his head, he kissed Blair softly. "I'm sorry." 

Blair returned the kiss but as soon as it was over, he poked Jim in the chest. "Don't for one minute think you can kiss your way out of this." 

Jim caught his partner's stabbing fingers and held them tight. "Stop it. That hurts." 

"It's not going to hurt half as bad as my hand paddling your ass." Blair jerked his hand free and glared at his lover. "I can't believe you're backing out. You agreed to this." 

Jim closed the glass door that led to the loft's living room. "Shhhh... you're going to wake...." 

Blair slammed his hand on the brick wall that circled the balcony. "Don't shush me. I'll get as loud as I damn well please." The anthropologist twirled around. "Give me one good reason why all of a sudden you can't do this." 

The tall detective leaned back against the cool glass of the door. He avoided Blair's stare and returned his attention to the lights of the city. 

"I'm waiting." Blair stepped in front of Jim and tugged on the waistband of the older man's briefs. "The quicker you confess your reason, the sooner we can jump back in bed and play with those new anal beads I bought." 

Jim groaned at the touch of his naughty partner's hand skimming over his manhood. "Not fair." 

Blair dropped to his knees and worked his lover's dick through the slit in his underwear. "I'll show you what's fair." He swallowed Jim's dick to the root, his throat muscles massaging the hardening flesh. Moments later his mouth was filled the evidence of Jim's release. 

Falling back on his ass, Blair grinned up at his panting mate. He licked his lips and watched as the large man's legs gave out, causing Jim to ungraciously slide down the door and sit on the hard cement. Reaching forward, Blair tenderly tucked his favorite lollipop back inside its warm but slightly damp cotton wrapper. 

"Now that I have your complete attention... wanna tell me why you can't handle having Ratboy in our bed?" 

Jim waved his hand weakly in the air. "Give me a sec, Chief. My brain's been sucked dry." 

Blair scrambled to his hands and knees. Leaning forward, he bruised his lover's lip with a hungry wet kiss. "Don't worry, Big Guy. I'll fill your tank up in just a few minutes." 

Jim groaned at the thought of the filling his ass would soon receive. He shook his head and grinned. "Ahh... to be young again." 

Blair wiggled around until he was sitting between Jim's legs. "Don't try and change the subject." He rested his head on the detective's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong." 

Jim nuzzled the area behind Blair's right ear, teasing the sensitive flesh with his tongue. "Let's take this inside where we can be comfortable. This damn cement floor is too hard on my old bones." After helping his lover stand, Jim allowed Blair to pull him to his feet. Silently they walked back inside the loft. 

"Wait." Jim locked the glass door and pulled the shades closed. He then wrapped his arms around Blair and kissed him. "I love you, Blair. Don't know if I can share you with another." Jim rubbed noses with the smaller man before guiding him upstairs. 

The two men paused at the top of the stairs and gazed at the figure in the bed. Blair turned to Jim and smiled. "How can you not want him? He's absolutely adorable. That hair, those eyes. Not to mention the way he licks my..." 

Jim interrupted. "He stinks." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "So? Tomorrow I'll get him in the tub." The younger man waggled his eyebrows and grinned suggestively. "You could join us. I'm sure it will be quite fun... the three of us rubba-dubbing in the tub." 

The detective snorted. "Just so you clean up the mess." 

Blair threw his arms around his lover and hugged tight. "Does this mean you've changed your mind? You'll let him stay?" 

"I guess." Jim untangled himself and walked over to the bed, cautiously lifting the covers. "Umm... Blair? I think you better come look at this. It might just change your mind about him living with us." 

Blair hurried to his lover's side. "Well... Shit!" He crawled across the bed and shook his finger at the guilty party. 

"Ratboy! What the hell have you done???!!!" 

Ignoring the two men, the small Calico cat snuggled deeper in the sheets and began to clean his whiskers, his long tail flicking against the tattered remains of Blair's new anal beads. 

The end 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
